Rituals
by Deandra
Summary: Early morning rituals. ONESHOT. Part 100 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 100 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: I wrote this awhile ago, but thought I would save it for #100 as it is a bit "special". **_

**Rituals**

_**(Oct, 63 IV)**_

Lothiriel awoke slowly to the familiar tickling of Eomer's beard as he nuzzled at her neck, planting wake-up kisses along her throat, and she arched her neck to allow him easier access. Even after long years together and five grown children, he had never tired of bringing her out of her slumber in this delightful manner, and she could not honestly say that she had ever tired of having him do so.

On the rare occasions when he had been so exhausted that she had actually awakened first, she had remained in bed and feigned sleep until he awoke, rather than deny him their early morning ritual. Even as the children had come, she would tend a crying child or nurse a baby, but return to bed long enough for him to make sure she was properly awake. He had been hesitant to disturb her some few mornings when he was due to leave early, and it was not necessary for her to rise with him, but she had insisted that he not leave her side until he had suitably bid her farewell. Sleep could be had another time.

Often she wondered if other women were so fortunate as she, to remain so deeply in love with their husbands all the years of their married lives. It had always been a pleasure to wake beside him, even when his hair was tousled and unkempt, and his breath was smelly. Sometimes, when he had returned late, he had done minimal bathing before coming to bed and the odor emanating from him was _robust_, to say the least, but not once had she considered turning him from her bed. Not once had she wished to sleep anywhere but wrapped in his arms, curled against his warm body.

They had slept together in fine bedchambers in the palaces of kings, and in humble tents with only furs for their bedding. But, either place, or somewhere in between, as long as he held her, she was content.

In their beds, they had known passion, quiet conversation, laughter with their children, empathetic moments with an unwell partner, and even just the peaceful contentment of holding one another in silence. Within the walls of their bedchambers, the troubles of Rohan were kept at bay for a time, and there was only the two of them and their love for one another. A love that could survive anything.

xx

Lothiriel rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, surrounded by silence, in the dim light of the early dawn. As the dream melted away and the new day filled the room, a tear trickled down her cheek. Her hand moved inexorably across the bed to the cold, empty spot beside her. _Eomer._ No longer there. No more kisses in the morning. Nothing more than a memory...

But, oh, what a beloved memory.

THE END

7-21-06

_**A/N2: Eomer died in 63 IV at the age of 92. Lothiriel would have been 84 at the time. Don't be alarmed – it doesn't signal the end of the Chronicles. Possibly this came to mind because of a funeral I attended the day after I wrote it. Quite some time ago, someone had asked if I would ever address this issue and I didn't know then if I would. Guess this answers that question. Anything is fair game as subject matter, if a plot bunny presents itself.**_

**_Also, as a 100th Anniversary "present", I will post a list on my Forum that puts the first 100 stories in chronological order for you. I don't expect you all to go back and read all 100 of them in order, but if you're curious, this will show you how they line up. (Actually, there are more than 100 if you count No Mistake, By the Book, No Mistake: Redux and Secrets which sort of predated but led into and tied to the Chronicles. _**

_**End note: It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
